Rising In Darkness
by fizzazie
Summary: [Formerly called "Nothing More Than A Puppet"] To feed his craving for perfection, Kai takes up the responsibility of being Black Dranzer's keeper. Little did he know that he was in for a whole lot more... Warning: Shounen-ai [Kai/Rei]
1. Chapter I

**Shinzui's Rolling Rant:** Ah-hah! A _slightly_ revised and an even better - hopefully - version of this ficcie! Everything else is pretty much the same, though I changed my plot a little - just a little. Ah yes… I was in an Rping Mood while writing this chappie, so please do forgive me if some descriptions are a bit… weird. Anyways, this takes place in the Black Dranzer epic and it's a _slight_ AU, I think. oO' Anyways, here's the ficcie! Enjoy! 

**Japanese Translations fer ye:**   
Nani - What?! [said in surprise or in disbelief]   
Nande kuso?! - What the hell?! 

_ **Disclaimer:** The characters, items, etc. of Beyblade are not mine. These things were used without permission, but…I'm just borrowing them for a little while for my own twisted and demented purposes. So don't you dare sue me, just sue my evil twin. oO' I made this fic for entertainment only, and not for making money. _

**Perpetual Twilight**   
By Shinzui 

A mysterious figure stood in the midst of the dark and twisted shadows of an abbey, the area was lit slightly by the moon's light. The silent hush of twilight and the stillness of nature was enough to drive one insane. Unless, of course, you were long past that level… The shadowed place was deathly quiet, no move was made, no sound was heard. And then… The bell tolled twelve times - midnight. 

That scary hour of the night… 

where the darkness is… 

**...everywhere...**

With demonic ferocity, the gates of Hell were savagely thrown apart, unleashing the chaos that had been imprisoned for far too long. An enigmatic blade emerged from the blazing inferno, ink-ridden frame moved lightly upon the stony raven floor. A crimson-black phoenix was released and it screeched madly; it had been deprived of its freedom, and now it was out here to wreak havoc on those who are unworthy of mercy. 

Flames of deep crimson and black danced wildly around the ground, and around the beyblade as it spun, weaving the dust into intricate patterns. One flap of the elegant wing, and the flames were sent flying at every direction. The phoenix looked pleased at its work, and it cried out happily. 

As soon as the firestorm died, the figure was finally revealed, allowing anyone to fully scrutinize his features. Strong build, well-rounded face with a pair of twin blue triangles on his cheeks, dual-coloured hair and a stunning pair of scarlet eyes with unfathomable power. A smirk was present on the boy's lips as he watched the feral beast before him. 

The boy raised his hand, and soon the sacred spirit disappeared when the beyblade jumped back immediately in his keeper's grip. Power emanated from it, and it grew even stronger as its keeper held it. The blade's intensity was radiating from within, and it was burning with hatred as well. 

He gazed at the dark beyblade, his eyes gleaming with content and satisfaction. This was it… it was his key - his key to victory. Not trust, not spirit and definitely not friendship. 

Who needs those anyways? 

Slowly, a very cold smile crept up to his face and laughed; he laughed for no reason at all. His laughter died when he saw the bit chip on his blade emitting an eerie dark red light. He knew why this was happening - it was only because his bitbeast thirsts for more power - immense power to become unstoppable in its quest. 

"Not satisfied? For a bitbeast, you are hard to please… but that's because your different from the rest," The boy commented, and his bit chip glowed even brighter. "Hmm… I've got an idea. Those fools in the exhibition match won't just lose... they'll lose their bitbeasts as well. Sounds good?" He asked, grinning evilly. 

_**Perfect...**_

A soft gasp escaped the teenager's lips, before he looked around for the source of the voice. He scanned the whole area and saw nobody around him. _The wind, maybe?_ He asked himself, and shrugged. He lapsed into silence, staring at his surroundings. Though it did not last for long. 

The silence was shattered and torn into shreds by the soft footfalls of one treading lightly upon the floor. The 'pitter-patter' sound emanated from a distinct being, moving closer to where the boy was. "Young Kai…" The man spoke with a strong and steady tone, standing tall and proud. This was, after all, his domain. 

The boy turned around as his name was called, lifting his head to meet the gaze of the man. They stared at each other, and it was intense. No word came out from their mouths, as if they were letting their eyes do the talking. He was waiting for the elder to speak, but he didn't. 

Growing impatient, the teenager growled like a defiant lone wolf, refusing to show submission in front of the Alpha. "Boris," He addressed. "What do you want?" 

"A little restless today, aren't we?" The man asked, mockery evident in his voice. "Don't forget who you're talking to, my young apprentice." 

Kai looked away, "Hn. Just get to the point." He closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Point? What point? I just came here to see how you like Black Dranzer," The man said, unfazed by the boy's harsh tone. To be honest, he was actually expecting this to happen. _The inevitable has come_, he thought and smiled inwardly. His predictions were coming true. _Soon... very soon..._

**_Yes... soon..._**

The Red Phoenix snapped his eyes open. "Did you say something?" He asked, looking at Boris. 

"Of course not. Were you expecting me to say something?" 

The slate blue-haired boy didn't reply. If only he knew whom that voice belonged to! _It couldn't have been my bitbeast… could it?_ He asked himself, but his mind was drawing a blank. He was completely clueless about this one. Growling silently, he shook his head and began to walk away. 

"May I ask where are you going?" Boris asked, his eyes following the boy's retreating form. 

"And why do you ask?" Without waiting for an answer, Kai was consumed by the shadows as he left the area. Silent footsteps originated from his form as he walked towards his quarters. 

The man smiled, watching the boy walk away. _The inevitable has come_, he repeated in his mind. _Soon, my young apprentice… very soon… you shall fall…_ An evil laughter escaped his throat, and the deep sound echoed loudly in the dark place. 

**_Very soon…_**

As the colors of the majestic sky continued to darken, another boy stood betwixt the shadows. The darkness enveloped every bit of him, like a cold and foreboding blanket, giving him nothing but fear and anxiety. It was making him feel unwelcome, and he knew why - he didn't belong in this side. He was part of the other side - the one covered and protected by light. But, he stayed - just for the sole purpose of looking for some answers. 

_Where is he? What is he doing right now? When will he come back? Will he ever come back?_ These questions kept on running in his mind, like a broken record. Although he never got the answers he was looking for. So that's why he was here, in the dark side of Heaven - it was the only place where could understand what the other one felt, what he felt. _Darkness… everlasting darkness…_

The black void in which he stood upon began to shift into another, and only he stayed the same. Amber-coloured eyes gazed curiously at the scene before him, and they blinked once when the transformation was complete. _A forest?_

True enough, he was right. There was an endless sea of red-branch, fir, oak, and Crantin trees that look like they've been there for centuries. The uppermost boughs of the magnificent trees prevented any merciless torture from ever reaching the ground, improving the dark moods of the inhabitants of this forsaken place. 

A sound from the depths of the forest - it had sounded like a branch snapping - brought the boy back to reality. A hand was raised to tangle itself in raven locks, and then he felt himself move. His feet led him swiftly to a clearing, the only place that was able to bask freely in the moon's glow. He stepped into the center, and looked up at the serene night sky. 

The miniscule galaxies… the stars, millions of them, were punched into the midnight blue canopy of the sky. All of them glittered madly, attempting to mimic the sky queen's grace and glory. However, not a single one came close to the luna's beauty. 

At least, not to the raven-haired teenager's eyes. Golden slits reflected the moon's ethereal glow, and they suddenly caught sight of something falling from above - a feather of pristine ivory and snow. It never reached the soft earth; it just hovered above it. 

_What's this?_ He slowly reached out to touch the fallen object, but he stopped - because at that precise moment, the feather burst into flames. 

The flames streamed upwards, leaped out on every direction, yet they missed the boy completely. He merely gazed in awe at the dazzling spectacle. In a minute or two, it stopped. Not a single thing was burnt. _Then what just…_

Shaking his head, he decided that it was best if he didn't question it any further. He returned his gaze back to the feather, but this time - it was a solid fire shade. _But how?_ Curious, he reached out to grasp the feather, and this time he succeeded. He studied it intently, and gasped when tiny specks of dark purple light started to go around it. He watched in silence as the specks of light closed in, and turned the solid fire shade into a pitch-black one. 

"Na-nani?" 

An angry screech was heard and suddenly, hundreds of black feathers danced around him in a spiral formation. It struck fear in his heart, mind and soul, and it grew even stronger when a shadowy figure of a phoenix appeared in front of him. It's blood red slits glowed dimly before it charged directly at him… 

The raven-haired teenager jerked away from his sleep, taking in deep breathes. _It was only a dream… but why do I feel like it's something else? Could it be a warning…?_ He shook his head, discarding that thought right away. It was ridiculous and unreal. _Since when did I become such a worrier?_

Ever since Kai left, a tiny voice replied in his head. 

The White Tiger sighed; he knew that the voice was right. It always was. Ever since the Red Phoenix 'fell ill', he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't shake of the feeling that something bad was going to happen. _But what is it?_ He asked himself, and the scene where the solid fire-coloured feather turned pitch-black flashed back into his mind. 

_What does it mean?_ He pondered for a while, but he couldn't solve the puzzle. His bed creaked with every move he made, and since he was shifting around - it creaked a lot. _Ugh… why can't I think in the night?_

"Rei? Why are you still awake?" A boy asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He yawned softly and scratched his head, ruffling his blond hair even more. 

"Can't sleep," Rei replied. He clutched his blanket tightly, and sighed, his mind playing the dream he had over and over again. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No… just thinking. That's all," Rei answered. "Hey Max, just go to bed. I'm about to fall asleep sooner or later anyway…" 

"If you say so…" The Tortoise yawned yet again, before murmuring, "G'night." He snuggled even closer to the Blue Dragon beside him, sighing in content. 

The Chinese Beyblader smiled a bit, before he pulled the covers over his head. He turned on his side and curled up into a small ball. _Wonder what happened to Kai…_ He flinched at the sudden thought, curling up even more. _Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like I love him or anything… or do I? No, no, no. That's not right - he's just a friend. Hell, I'm not even sure if he is a friend. With the way he keeps his emotions to himself, I'm not even sure if I'm that close to him… _

H-hey, why am I worrying about this now? Shaking his head, he mumbled something about getting some sleep, since that's what he needed.   
  
  
_Kai…!_

The slate blue-haired boy opened his eyes, and then he looked around. _What is this place?_ He was in a forest, a forest so thin that the sky was clearly visible. The ground was covered in patches of very light grass and is littered equally with twigs, fallen leaves, and… ebony feathers. "Nani?" 

The wind started to blow, making the trees 'scream' and creak in agony. The scattered feathers went around him, and his attention was soon direction to a pair of inky-black wings, stretching full and proud from his shoulder blades. "Na-nande kuso?!" His eyes widened in surprise, and then he reached out a hand to touch, but the wings suddenly turned into specks of dark purple light. 

They little lights scattered all around him, and then they suddenly disappeared. It was then that he noticed that he was in a different place now. 

Abysmal darkness had conquered the land; not a mere star was seen, and the moon was nowhere to be found. It gave of a tense feeling, an unending feeling of anxiety.The endless sheet of iced water and chilled matter, in which he stood on, was cracked - shattered and generally horrified, though it still stood. _What am I doing here?_

Quite suddenly, an anguished roar was heard, as if it was the answer to his question. His gaze fell on the direction of where the roar came from, seeing flames rising high into the air and streaks of light accompanying the blaze. 

The boy first crept into a jog, and then a wild dash, ignoring the sharp blasts of wind biting on his skin. Crimson eyes interpreted every obstacle, and a focused mind acted to propel him against those impediments. A protruding block of ice, a fluid leap over. A streak of flames, a swift jump to the left. Then finally, his run slowed down to a walk, and the distinct sounds of two male voices floated to his ears - one that belong to Rei and the other one belonged to… him. _What the?_

"Fight it, Kai! Fight it!" The White Tiger pleaded, his voice tired and exhausted. Cuts and bruises were seen all over his sinewy body, blood oozing out from his wounds - especially the long gash on his forehead. "Please fight it…" 

"What? Fight you? Sure," The other Kai replied. His eyes had been clouded over, and his face wore a cold expression. He raised his hand and a black phoenix was summoned. "Black Dranzer… Finish this fool's pathetic life." 

"No! Kai…! Please, fight it!" Rei pleaded one last time, his eyes welling up with tears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his bitbeast rising weakly - his obvious attempt to step in front of his keeper and protect him. He swore to protect him, no matter what, but it was already too late… 

"Black Fire Ignite!" The crimson-black phoenix exploded into flames, and it charged at the raven-haired teenager. 

Rei didn't move from where he was, he just looked at Kai with sorrow-filled eyes. "Kai… why?" Those were his last words as Black Dranzer struck him head-on, throwing him off a good distance. He hit the ground hard, blood pooling beneath his limp body. 

"Hn. Weakling…" 

The Red Phoenix woke up, his breathes turning into deep shallow gasps. After a few minutes, he began to calm down. "What kind of dream was that?" He asked no one in particular, running both hands through his hair. He placed an arm on his forehead, staring at the ceiling for no reason. "And more importantly, what does it mean?" 

Just then, the look on Rei's face when he uttered his final words appeared in his mind. The White Tiger looked so confused and lost, almost vulnerable - as if he'll break with a gentle touch. Kai shook his head violently, "Stop haunting me!" He shut his eyes closed, clearing his mind. _This is getting ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. 

He opened his eyes again, and stared at the ceiling. _Why can't I block that dream? It's not like it's going to happen soon or anything. It's just a dream, damn it! Yet, why can't I shake off this feeling?_ He turned to face the wall. _This is too confusing…_

**_Don't worry… my keeper… everything… will become clear… soon…_**

"Soon…" The boy murmured in a dazed tone, his eyes losing it's light. He rolled onto his back in a trance-like way, staring at the air. 

**_And so it begins._**

_- Tsudzuku -_

**Shinzui:** Whee! It's done! An' now lookie - I made it a lot weirder than the last! oO' I do hope you think it's better than the first… an'… Oh yeah! Would you like to meet my muse?! 

**??:** Why do I even bother? Child's play… 

**Shinzui:** Nyah! Come on! -drags him with her- 

**??:** Unhand me, you fool! 

**Shinzui:** Not--until--you--get out--of--my closet! -pulls him out completely- There, not that wasn't so bad. Eh, Black Dranzer? Bleh… name too long; I'll start calling yew Bk. Dee! 

**Black Dranzer:** Spare me the insults, m'lady. You really need to go out once in a while. 

**Shinzui:** Hmm… whatever. Anyways, he's the one who made me revise this… thing. An' he also gave me lots of inspiration… just by sitting there and annoying me. ^^ So… whee! I'll be back soon - if I ever find zeh time to write zeh next chappie. Well… ja! 


	2. Chapter II

**Shinzui's Rolling Rant:** Yahoo! A'ight, a'ight! I'm supposed ta be writin' zeh other one – but I'm in zeh mood fer continuin' this one! If ye're an author who has lots o' ficcies – ye know what I mean by haffin' different moods. ^^ Anyway, zis is gonna be a lot like zeh second chappie of zeh old version – with a few modifications 'ere an' there. So no worries – jus' sit back an' relax! 

Ah yes! I haff been playin' around with a few charries here, especially Kai and Rei – but whatever! I'll be puttin' all meh twisted ideas here an' see how it will all turn out. XD Meep! This chappie might turn out to be a confusing piece… I just hope that it's not _that_ confusing. Here's zeh next chappie! Enjoy! 

_**Disclaimer:** The characters, items, etc. of Beyblade are not mine. These things were used without permission, but…I'm just borrowing them for a little while for my own twisted and demented purposes. So don't you dare sue me, just sue my evil twin. oO' I made this fic for entertainment only, and not for making money._

The massive ball of writhing flames heaved its enormous and circular body to its heavenly throne. The minute it was settled on its usual place, beams of golden light were spewed forth. It disintegrated the recoiling darkness, sending it back where it came from. As it continued to beat the dense opaqueness, it was also able to smash every single drop of the night's venom and awakened some parts of the world. 

The rays disturbed the sleeping phoenix beneath the covers and the flames roared in discontent to destroy that nuisance. First, a strong arm thrust upward and threw the covers away. The angered beast arose and brilliant vermilion gems spotted a figure standing in front of his view. Thoughts flooded his tainted mind, filling his soul with vile substance of more harsh tones and bitter phrases. 

_**Feel the hatred… Use it… It's your source of power…**_

_My source…_ Glaring daggers at the man before him, he spoke in a spiteful manner, "Why must you be the first one I see at dawn?" He asked, spoken in a way that was different from his own. "You disgust me…" He added with a hiss, ablaze eyes filled with fury and anger. 

"I'm glad you feel that way." The sarcasm was obvious in his tone, because he wore a glare as well. _The process already started? My… it started a lot sooner than I thought._ Boris smiled to himself, laughing deviously in his mind. _No matter… that's exactly what we were aiming for._

"Is that the only reason why you dare to tear me away from my dreams?" 

"Of course not," Boris replied. "You slept in." 

The slate blue-haired boy had nothing but a blank face. "Hn. What is on the agenda for today?" He asked, his eyes regaining the soul it usually held. 

_The phoenix lost its grip… but soon the boy will be under control._ The man's inner smile grew wider. "The exhibition match." That was all he needed to say. With one final glance, he left. 

Pulling himself up to his feet, Kai walked up to the only window in his room. _Why do I feel like this? It's like… a part of me goes missing everyday._ He closed his eyes and sighed. The way he acted around Boris… It was as if someone was controlling him… but who was it? Just then, an image flashed back into his mind… 

Black.   
Inky.   
Wings. 

His eyes snapped open, blinking in disbelief. Surprised gaze flickered over to the jet-black beyblade beside the bedside lamp. Mouth parted slightly, confused expression… he looked like a little lost child. _Could it be?_ A shiver ran down his spine, still staring at the beyblade. 

The bit chip emitted a surreal crimson glow, putting the boy in a trance. His knees buckled beneath him, and his eyes were mesmerized, like he was under a spell. He was completely silent, wine-red eyes never straying away from the light. 

_**It is far too early for you to know the answers, my keeper… In the near future, you will understand it all…**_   
  
  
  
The White Tiger had been up way before sunrise. His silhouette was seen through the thin curtains that separated the balcony from the hotel room he stayed in. His amber-coloured orbs pierced into the sky, watching this miracle of nature happen before him. Perhaps hundreds of sunrises had passed before him, and this one seemed normal – not at all unusual. But the wind carried a sense of anxiety, apprehension within him. He wondered what it could be, why the frosty breeze carried such a sense of nervousness. 

As he stood, he considered things carefully. A few days ago, his leader caught a fever and was now currently recovering – at least, that's what Tala had told them. But Rei had his doubts, and so far… he was right. _If Kai has a fever, he should have been okay by now!_ He told himself, sighing. _But he's still not here…_

Quite suddenly, the serene silence was broken by a large object falling to the ground. The raven-haired teenager discerned that it was none other than his comrade – Tyson. A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked back inside. He raised a slender eyebrow when he saw his navy blue-haired friend sleeping on the carpeted floor. Shaking his head, he knelt beside the younger boy. "Tyson… Tyson, wake up!" 

"Yus' yah fyew fore yimites…" The Blue Dragon mumbled lazily. 

_Why am I not surprised?_ The White Tiger sighed and then he took in a deep breath. "TYSON!! Somebody stole all the food!!" 

"Hmm… say wha?!" Tyson sprang up to his feet; midnight blue eyes wide open. He eyed his surroundings but all he found was a grinning Rei. Realization struck him quickly. "Argh! Not again!" He growled, grumbling stuff to himself. It had been the third time this week that he was tricked like this. 

"Works every time, eh?" Rei got up and walked over to the others, waking them up as well. "Come on, guys! You don't want to be late for the exhibition match today, now do you?" He had already finished his morning preparations. He was just waiting for his comrades to get ready. He flashed a satisfied grin when the rest of his teammates were up on their feet and running around. 

He sat down on his bed and waited, and waited, and waited… until he sunk deeper in his mind. Images ran around like mad, mostly from the dream he had a few days ago. The solid fire feather turning into jet-black… The shadow-like form on the phoenix… 

Does it have anything to do with Kai? The small voice squeaked in his mind. 

_Maybe… maybe it does._ The raven-haired teenager continued to ponder about this. The answer was just a few ways away from him… but it was still out of his reach. It was frustrating, really – wanting to know the answers to the riddles he had, but not even once did he get close to the right solution. _Might I be missing something? Like a vital piece of information?_ He sighed. _If only I knew…_

"…'Allo! Rei? Are ya in there, bud?" Tyson waved a slender hand in front of his friend's face. "Earth to Rei! Come in, Rei!" He called out once more, urging the older boy to snap out off his reverie. 

"Ah… hai?" 

"Good! I thought I lost you," Tyson said in relief. "Anyway, we should head down now. Max and Kenny are waiting." He jumped out of his bed, grabbed his coat and left the room. He heard his friend's light footsteps behind him and he sighed. _So many things on my mind these days…_

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, looking at the navy blue-haired boy. 

Tyson looked up, smiling. "Ah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You look distracted. Were you thinking of something?" Rei asked, but did not get a reply in return. For Tyson was busy looking around. _Eh… Of course he was thinking!_ He mentally slapped himself before he noticed the far away look in those azure blue lakes. "Tyson?" He called, trying to get the younger boy's attention, who seemed to have forgotten him. "Tyson?" 

The Blue Dragoon sighed heavily, his face serious. _I can't let them know…_ "Nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about Kai's bizarre disappearance," He replied, keeping his cheerful mask in place. The Blue Dragon looked around him, searching around for a slate blue-haired boy. Finding none, he sighed in disappointment. 

"You worried?" Rei asked, tilting his head towards the sky. 

"Yeah… I am…" He watched as the White Tiger run a hand through his hair. "Rei?" Now it was his turn to talk with the aura of silence. The older boy had drifted off into his own thoughts… 

"It's going to rain… get inside," Rei muttered, stepping aside to let his friend go in first. Stray locks of raven hair concealed his sun-lit gems, preventing the world to see those gems fill up with despair. His voice held nothing – empty… He did not know why… but perhaps it was because of the dreary atmosphere caused by the gloomy weather. 

Threatening clouds floated above, looking as if they may have been full of lead. Thunder roared at the heavens, and dared the King of the skies to pound furiously at the patches of darkness. Sunlight flickered all around, accepting the challenge, but it did not managed to pierce into the clouds. If it did, the miserable wisps of black and grey would have been replaced with the cheery brightness of the seven colors of light. But since it didn't, those patches of nothing were allowed to continue on their short life path of doom. 

Tyson merely nodded as he went inside the bus, amazed at how his friend guessed the weather. _He didn't even looked at the sky and he just…_ He quickly kicked that thought away. _He must have felt it or something…_ Shaking his head to clear his mind, he semi-glanced at Rei who just hopped in as soon as the clouds started to cry. _This place is making a lot of weird things happen… That's all I can say._ Satisfied, he looked out the window, staring at the zooming cars beside them. 

Rei sat down at the very back of the bus, leaning back at the cushioned chair. His eyes warily watched the rain pour down in cascading waves. It was quite unusual for this to happen, especially in Moscow. _I thought it only snowed here?_ His question went unanswered, and he smiled. _Hmph… guess I was wrong._

The rest of their trip was spent in silence. Not even Tyson's jokes or Max's laughs were heard – it was completely quiet. Each one of them was lost in their own world, thinking about the upcoming events of about life in general. 

"So… erm…" Tyson broke the silence. "What do you guys think about the upcoming matches?" 

"…Should be good," Max replied, not really interested. 

"I agree with Max…" The Chief said, his mind completely focused on his laptop. 

"…" The White Tiger didn't even bother, for he was busy organizing his thoughts. His mind became a chaotic land when the raindrops gained strength. _It usually rains when something bad is going to happen to the main character of a book or a movie… Am I some kind of main character?_ He grinned wryly. _Hn… probably not…_ "Whatever…" 

Tyson got the hint and slumped down on his seat. He knew that the others didn't want him to be disturbed, but the silence was really getting to him. He didn't really like it when it's quiet… it left him alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to think, especially when his thoughts are unpleasant. "Argh! Will somebody please talk?! The silence is getting on my nerves!!" 

"Be quiet, Tyson. There's no need to go mad…" Rei said calmly, not bothering to look at the confused and enraged boy. The deafening sound of stillness was unnerving, but it was quite tolerable… unlike his friend's outbursts. He shook his head, _Where is Kai when you need him?_

In grave danger, the small voice squeaked. 

_W-what? How?_ His questions were forgotten when the BBA vehicle suddenly came to a stop. It told everybody that it reached its destination. 

The Biovolt Coliseum towered over the BladeBreakers, making them feel uneasy as soon as they stepped into its territory. The mysterious area gave off an intense feeling of darkness, making them feel small – vulnerable… 

"Greetings, my friends." 

The raven-haired teenager whirled around and smiled when he saw whom that deep voice belonged to – Lee. His smile grew even more when the rest of the White Tigers appeared from behind. "Hey, guys. Nice to see all of you again." 

"Don't forget about us." 

The Tortoise grinned as he heard that voice. He knew that it belonged to Michael. He turned to face the All Starz team and ran up to his mother. "Mom!" He chuckled and gave her a big hug. "I didn't know that you guys were up first!" 

Words were exchanged between everybody else… everybody, except Tyson. Sure, he responded once in a while, but he was caught up in his own world. _Something's going to happen… and I don't like it…_ His eyes darted from left to right, looking around suspiciously before he finally realized that his friends were leaving him behind. "H-hey! Don't leave me!" As the Blue Dragon broke off into a run, he wasn't able to notice that somebody was watching… 

"Pathetic fools…" The statement was cold and hard. 

The words came from the mouth of a slate blue-haired boy, gazing silently. His eyes were unfocused, indicating that the Black Phoenix had regained control yet again. "Won't they be surprised…" An icy smirk was flashed, and then the boy disappeared among the shadows. 

He reappeared moments later in a dark and desolated hallway. He walked along the long passage, knowing too well what awaited him at the end. Boris. The Demolition Boys. Those weaklings… They never deserved him in the first place. "Might as well go along with their stupid play…" Sighing, he reached out to grasp the silver doorknob in front, opening the door. 

"Finished saying your goodbyes?" Boris asked in a mocking tone. 

"Tch. I don't need to say any," Kai retorted. He raised his eyes to meet that of Boris' before he glared at the man. "What do you want this time?" 

"It's your turn." 

"Hn." Without saying another word, the slate blue-haired boy walked outside the room, through another door. He was greeted by the same walls, along with the red-carpeted floor. The crowds' noise drifted over to his keen ears, making him grimace in disgust. _Fools…_ Shaking his head, he strode over to end of the path, squinting his eyes slightly at the light. 

"What the?! Kai!!" 

The Red Phoenix looked up at the place where the BladeBreakers were, his crimson-tainted eyes lingering on them. He smirked before he looked away, walking up to the stadium, ready to face his next opponent. _This will be fun…_He laughed, before eyeing the members of the All Starz. "I have a proposal to make… Why don't all of you go against me? If you win, you win this match… but if you lose, well… you already know what will happen." 

He eyed them intently, "Or are you chicken?" 

"I'll make you choke those words!!" Michael growled, stepping up to the dish. He side-glanced at his teammates who just joined up with him, all of them was wearing enraged expressions. "You're going down." 

"We shall see…" The defiled blade was pulled out, glimmering with all its glory and might. 

"Three… two… one… Let it rip!!" 

And the battle began, with Kai snickering to himself. He already knew who would be victorious. It was obvious, really… even his opponents could tell. "Who's going down?" He asked mockingly. "Arise Black Dranzer!" He swiftly extended his hand to the right, unleashing the crimson-black phoenix from its eternal prison. Dark flames crept around the wild beast's body, daring _anyone_ to touch its fiery blaze. The inferno twirled around the stadium before it screeched and began its merciless assault. 

_**Pathetic mortals… Their false hopes make me laugh…**_

"Weaklings," The Red Phoenix muttered. "Finish them off. It's time to end this." 

The dark spirit complied and rocketed back and forth, leaving fallen beyblades in its path. The last one was the Golden Eagle… easy enough. One quick turn to the left should be more than enough… It burst into flames again, eargerness dripping from its cry. It leaned back and rammed into the orange blade, sending it flying across the stadium. 

"The match is over and the winner is… Kai!" 

The slate blue-haired boy lifted his hand, smiling as his blade returned to him. He observed the bit chip's glow, entrancing him in its spell once again. "It is far from over…" He whispered as he locked his gaze on the team before him. "Your bitbeasts… they're mine…!" 

_**Take them… feel the unstoppable thrill of power…**_

"Their powers shall be mine forever," He declared, raising the dark blade. 

_What's… going on?_ Rei's eyes were suddenly clouded over when they stared at Kai. He didn't understand what just happened. Did Kai just betray them…? His mind didn't formulate the answer he wanted, but instead, it gave him the images he saw in his dream again. _The dream! Of course!_ He watched in astonishment as the crimson-black phoenix was summoned, sending a chill down his spine. 

"No…" The Blue Dragon's whisper was nothing more than a terrified whisper; midnight blue lakes locked on the cold and emotionless expression of his [former] leader. 

The White Tiger looked up, "Pardon?" 

Tyson could feel Rei's piercing gaze on him; he wasn't about to let them know… not yet. "No… NO!" He cried out, standing up as soon as the All Starz's bitbeasts were taken away. Trygle… Tryhorn… Trygator… Trypion… all of them. Not a single one was left… not a single one. 

The navy blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes. He could feel it. Anger. It's a powerful feeling. Fists clenched. Teeth grinding. Muscles tight. Feeling ready to explode. He streaked down the stairs and paid no heed to his friends' calls of worry and fear. He stopped when he was right behind Kai. "Nobody has the right to steal bitbeasts from anybody… Kai!! Stop it!!" He demanded; his voice quivering regardless of how hard he tried not to break. 

The slate blue-haired boy closed his eyes and he lowered the dark blade when it had finished its task. He turned around to face the furious – yet terrified – boy. "Hmph." 

"Kai… How could y-you do this?" Tyson asked. 

"Simple," Kai tried to walk past the young boy, but stopped when he got close enough. "It's fun." With a smirk, he turned to leave. 

The Blue Dragon gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly. He mumbled something under his breath and ran towards his friends. _I don't know what's going on… but we'll get you back._ "Guys! We have to get to that abbey – fast! We need to find out what made Kai do this…! Let's go!!" He exclaimed, getting nods from his teammates. He acknowledged their agreement and without saying another word, they took off, heading straight to you-know-where. 

_- Tsudzuku –_

**Shinzui's Rolling Rant:** I'm done – for now, that is! What did yew think of it? Boring? Pathetic, even? Meh… if it was boring, I'm really sorry – but I need to get these stuff out first. Anyway, I just hope yew like it – even though I didn't. x.X Ah yes, if you were wondering - I left the White Tigers' battle out deliberately. Meh… that's it for now! Oh wait! Anybody wanna be my Beta-Reader? Yew get to read the next chapters first. ^__________^ Just e-mail me, ne? In any case, see yew! 


End file.
